


Baked Sweets also offers coffee and pretty baristas

by freetofeelandfall



Series: When Dean goes to college [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Don't Kill Me, Endgame Destiel on the next one, I promise, M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Or so Dean thinks, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetofeelandfall/pseuds/freetofeelandfall
Summary: Dean is well adapting to college, but something is missing. Coffee.Now it's not missing anymore, but suddenly he's longing for so much more.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Series: When Dean goes to college [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718209
Kudos: 19





	Baked Sweets also offers coffee and pretty baristas

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is here my friends ! Can I get a woohoo ! 
> 
> I am reconsidering making all this a serie. Maybe when I will have written all the installments I'll reorganize everything in one fic. It'll be simpler. 
> 
> Enjoy !

The school year was already pretty much started and Dean felt restless. Well, when he wasn't busting his ass on papers and quizz pops because damn who knew mechanical engineering would be so complicated ? Benny, his roommate, who had the same major, struggled even more as he didn't get the hang of physics in cars. Dean did. Mostly. 

Charlie, the nerd she was, was thriving in computer science. She had even introduced the boys to one of her hacker-friends, Ash. If you forgot he was reeling weed he was pretty cool. 

So Dean had pretty much his year in hand. 

But he was restless, _and_ he didn't have coffee (the coffee maker in the dorm was utter crap). 

So when Dean managed to find a coffee shop on campus, that was settled. 

They had found a new regular. 

+++++

Every morning before jogging slightly to his first class, Dean stopped by the coffee shop. 

Baked Sweets was firstly a bakery, but as they were situated on college ground, the kingdom of caffeine-addicted young adults, a Starbucks-like service with dedicated baristas had opened. That was what was said, at least. 

So everyday, at 7 am sharp, Dean was on the line to order an expresso _with-as-much-shots-of-coffee-as-you-can-please_. He then proceeded to talk a little with the barista before looking at the clock, founding himself late and rushing to class. Everyday without failing. 

Dean could say it was because of the coffee, and he did say it was, because Baked Sweets' coffee was heavenly, but really, he came back to see and maybe, _maybe_ , flirt with the barista. 

Cas worked the morning shift and was always here. The first time Dean came, he stopped short in his tracks at the sight of his eyes. Jesus, was that possible to have such blue eyes ? _Really?_

It was only when the man behind him coughed loudly that he reacted and finished ordering. By the look on Cas' eyes, he was as much out of it than he. 

Each day, he built more confidence to actually talk with him. Sure, he had incredibly striking blue eyes, but he could speak ?

Dean almost regretted talking to him when he heard his voice. Could he become more perfect ?

But Cas wasn't just the most handsome man he had seen in his life, he was nice, polite, a little dorky and absolutely clueless. Or uninterested. 

So Dean resulted to become his friend. 

That plan backfired pretty bad when they suddenly were best friends. 

So now instead of pining from behind the counter, it was pining on movie nights with Charlie and Benny ? On pizza with Gabriel, Cas' brother ? 

When did his life became so complicated ?

So now, Dean was living peak college experience: death by papers, caffeine-introduced coma and the biggest crush of his life. 

And they say high school is the best time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys don't hurt me destiel is on the next one it is endgame plz don't kill me


End file.
